The present invention relates to devices for sanitizing stethoscope chestpieces. The sanitizing device according to the invention can be used to sanitize, or disinfect, the chestpiece of any type of stethoscope: acoustic; electronic; etc.
Acoustic stethoscopes operate on the transmission of sound from the chestpiece, via air-filled hollow tubes, to the listener's ears. The chestpiece usually consists of two sides that can be placed against the patient for sensing sound: a diaphragm (plastic disc); or a bell (hollow cup). If the diaphragm is placed against the patient, body sounds vibrate the diaphragm, creating acoustic pressure waves that travel up the tubing to the listener's ears. If the bell is placed against the patient, the vibrations of the skin directly produce acoustic pressure waves traveling up to the listener's ears. The bell transmits low frequency sounds, while the diaphragm transmits higher frequency sounds.